


【锤基】假如这是个ABO世界

by ZYL1988



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Thor, M/M, omega!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988





	1. 赎罪

【时间线复联一之后，私设，洛基找到齐塔瑞人联手，顺便找到了一颗无限宝石，这个世界没有灭霸！】

 

Avenger基地大厅内，刚经历过一场恶战的复仇者们面露乏色，战场上受的伤也刚清理完。

Clinton脸色很不好，Banner因为Hulk过度消耗体力，身体有点发虚，在场的每个人都在为一件事情而烦恼。

“朋友们，相信我，我会看好他的，真的，给他一次弥补的机会。”

复仇者们无视Thor的话，他们也在纠结。

他们也不是所有人都干干净净的，也有人手上曾沾满了鲜血，也曾……杀害过无辜的人。

他们用另一种形式赎罪，但曾经的事情还是发生过的，无法改变的。

抓到Loki的第一时间，Thor就把他带回了阿斯加德。

奥丁很生气，Thor担心Loki，他不知道他那严厉的父亲会怎么对他顽劣的弟弟……

奥丁给了洛基两个选择，第一，在阿斯加德的地牢里过完余生；第二，去中庭赎罪，为自己做过的事情负责，直到中庭人不再记恨他为止。

洛基选择了第一个。

奥丁强制洛基去做第二个。

众神之父总能让他去做他厌恶的事情。

Clinton, Steve, Tony 反对Loki入住复联基地。

Banner, Natasha, fury 同意Loki入住复联基地。

Thor没有投票权。

Loki嘴巴上还带着口枷，他只能用眼神表达自己的不满，他一点也不想和一群蝼蚁生活！

“OK，那么我们问问当事人，他想不想留在这里。”托尼站起来，走到洛基面前。

洛基瞪了托尼一眼，托尼反瞪回去。

“斑比，你想留在这里吗？”

洛基摇头。

“我支持Loki Odinson留在这里，oh，Odinson没有错吧？ ”

“谢谢你，托尼。Odinson没有错，他是我弟弟，他永远是Odinson。”

洛基嘴上有口枷，手上有手铐，脚上也有脚链，他慢慢挪近索尔，踩了索尔一脚。

【谁他喵是Odinson！谁他喵是你弟弟！】

 

四比二，洛基成功留在了复联基地，身上的束缚也都被解开了。

洛基心里憋着一股气，无处发泄，索尔看透他的小心思，左手握住了他的右手。

“那么，你们两个就在一个房间吧，索尔你好好看着你弟弟，我还有点事，先走了。”建筑复联基地的某位金主说。

“我要自己一间房！”

“那么你得戴上神盾局的炸弹，定位器，还有神经性电击器。”fury说。

“蝼蚁！”

“没关系的，我们之前不是一直睡在一起吗？等大家原谅你，我们就可以回阿斯加德了。”

“我可一点都不想回阿斯加德。”

“没关系，你想去哪我都可以和你一起去，等你想回家了我们可以一起回家。”

 

纽约战乱的始作俑者和平定战乱的英雄们住在了一起，他们彼此防范，抬头不见低头见的地盘里他们能完全不交流。

今天是第七天，洛基早上时就没见到索尔，基地里只有巴顿和班纳，洛基以为索尔是和其他人出任务了，没多想。

他的身上有奥丁的封印，没办法搞事，好在地球的书籍够多，足够他看个一两百年的。

熬死这批人，他就自由了。

中午十二点半，史蒂夫和娜塔莎回来了，女Alpha比看上去要温柔的多，也许是她也需要赎罪，所以她对洛基比其他人友好许多。

“索尔交代我们叮嘱你按时吃饭。”娜塔莎倚在门边，洛基靠在床上看书。

“他去哪了？”

“新墨西哥。”

从小培养的经验，娜塔莎没有错过洛基转瞬即逝的杀意，即使他笑的像个绅士。

 

新墨西哥，Jane foster，又是那个女人。

在娜塔莎走后，洛基收起了那虚伪的笑容，取而代之的是怒意。

他们刚刚点完餐，距离上次见面已经过了两个月，索尔对此很是内疚。

简倒没什么所谓，她很忙，而且，距离产生美。

“这个饮料Loki会喜欢，简，这杯饮料叫什么名字？”

“这是红茶。”

“红茶？红茶……”索尔嘀咕两声，一口气喝完了那杯褐色的茶。

简认为她该跟索尔说她不喜欢约会的时候提起别人，还不是一次两次那种。

“Thor，我……”

“抱歉，我电话响了。”

“没关系，你接吧。”

索尔划了接听键，不知道那头说了什么，索尔的眼神变得焦急，脸色也严肃起来。

“等我，等我，我马上回去。”索尔把手机塞回口袋，拿起妙而尼尔对简说，“对不起，我有非常重要的事情，我们下次再约会可以吗？”

“我可以问发生了什么吗？”

“Loki他做噩梦了，我得回去陪他。”

简看着索尔拿着锤子飞走，她有点怀疑到底是谁在和他谈恋爱。

手机是托尼给他们的，这是洛基第一次使用它。

 

索尔很快就回到了基地，复联众人看着索尔焦急的往房间里跑。

“是不是Loki又闹事了？”史蒂夫问。

“我们去帮忙。”巴顿说。

“不关我们的事。”娜塔莎阻止了他们想跟着去的行为。

灯没开，窗帘是拉上的，索尔把灯打开，他看到洛基抱膝蜷缩在床角。

“Bro……”洛基的声音有些颤抖，好似刚被什么刺激到一样。

像以往无数次一样，索尔向前抱住洛基，把微微发抖的他圈在怀里。

“没事的，我在，我会保护你的。”

索尔拭去洛基眼角不存在的泪，四指贴在洛基脑后，拇指摩挲着洛基的额角。

待洛基不再发抖，两人一齐躺了下来，索尔把洛基环在胸前，轻轻拍着洛基的背。

那是他们很小的时候发生的事情。

那天他们随着奥丁去尼福尔海姆，贪玩的索尔带着洛基闯入了尼福尔海姆的禁地，那里有着九界最巨大的冰原兽。

索尔只是受了皮肉伤，但是洛基生生被冰原兽从大腿上咬下一块肉……

从那以后洛基时不时就会做噩梦，索尔会在洛基每次害怕的时候陪着他，无一例外。

怀里人呼吸逐渐平稳，索尔没有放手的意思，首先，弟弟的手感很好，其次，他已经一个星期没有睡床了……

是的，他们在同一个房间，即使洛基可以变出两张床，洛基还是让索尔睡沙发。

索尔不明白为什么洛基在介意什么，他们不都是Alpha吗……

 

洛基心情好的时候会和复仇者们出任务，一群肉搏里出现一个法师等同于如虎添翼。

不是所有错都能弥补，但每个人都有去弥补的机会。如果得不到原谅或者没办法得到原谅，那么唯一能做的，就是替他们做那些他们没来得及做完的事情。

与此同时，简和索尔分手了。

简受不了每次索尔都会提起洛基，即使她已经明确和索尔讲，她不喜欢约会的时候提起其他的人。

索尔答应后，习惯性提起洛基后就会和她道歉……这种像长在骨子里的习惯让她无法适应。

最重要的是，每次索尔和她待不到一个小时就会被洛基以做噩梦的借口喊回去，她质疑，索尔说洛基不会拿这个骗他。

开玩笑，一个试图征服地球的魔鬼什么事情做不出来！

所以他们分手了。

索尔当然知道，不是每一次洛基都是做了噩梦，也有可能是他的恶作剧。

可他不敢赌，一次也不敢。

他知道做了噩梦的洛基有多需要他，只需要他。

 

从来只有这一个借口，无论什么时候，只需要和索尔说他做噩梦了，索尔会在第一时间回到他身边。

他早就不害怕小时候的阴影了，这只是一个完美的借口。

分化后的近几百年时光，他赶走了不计其数想和索尔发生关系的男男女女，逼走了每一个会让索尔喜欢的人，他从来没有失手过，一次都没有。

一个普通的人类，哪里是他的对手。

深夜，洛基蹲在沙发旁，借着窗外透进来的月光，他能看清楚索尔的睡颜。

【我或许得不到你，但我也不会让任何人得到你。

Thor Odinson，你只能是我的……】

梦中的索尔感觉腺体被什么碰了一下，下意识缩了缩脖子，那是洛基的吻。


	2. 怀疑

“Who's a best Superhero？”

“Thor！”

“Why would you say that？”

“因为他可以召唤雷电，他有个大锤子，有时候他拿锤子砸地的时候，所有坏人都被打倒了，他太厉害了！他只需要用他的锤子就能打倒坏人……”

穿着粉红色小外套的小女孩一把就被洛基从矮凳上推到了地上。

“看到没，我不需要锤子也能打倒你！”

“你太粗鲁了！”女孩重新做回凳子上，控诉着面前的邪神。

（来源抖森的采访视频……）

 

“OK, 小讨厌们，我现在要回去了，记住我们的约定，嗯？”

十几个小朋友异口同声说着Yes。

“那你明天会来吗？”一个穿着棕色夹克的男孩问。

“也许。”

“我们会想你的。”刚刚被推倒的女孩说。

“我也是。”

 

索尔开开心心回房，不到两分钟就丧着一张脸出来。

“他又不理你了？”娜塔莎从吧台上倒了杯酒，似笑非笑地看着索尔。

“没那么严重，只是……很奇怪。”

“发生了什么？”正在学习用电脑的史蒂夫问。

“他不许我用妙而尼尔召唤雷电，不许我用妙而尼尔对付敌人……”索尔从娜塔莎手上接过一杯伏特加，一饮而尽。

“你没问他为什么？”

“他不肯说。”

“你会听他的吗？”

“我会，但是……”索尔沉默了。

“但是你需要用锤子是吗？”

“是的。”

娜塔莎一边为索尔添酒，一边与索尔搭话。

“那你想知道他为什么不让你用锤子吗？”

“想。”

“下个月我想去马尔代夫，你替我做任务，我帮你问洛基发生了什么。”

对娜塔莎套话能力佩服的索尔重重的点了个头。

 

洛基在对着电脑发呆……

连小孩子都抵挡不住索尔的魅力，何况那些成年人。

一个月来，洛基已经熟练了各种电子产品和软件，他现在在看一个讨论网，关于索尔的。

中庭人是九界最普通最疯狂的人！

 

这是洛基的结论。

 

“蝼蚁！”洛基忍着砸掉电脑的冲动，他看到了有专门的帖子讨论索尔信息素的味道，有专门讨论索尔肉体的……想睡索尔的数不胜数！

 

娜塔莎没有去问洛基，她深知这个神，能忽悠一次但是忽悠不了第二次。

她黑了洛基的电脑。

洛基所浏览过的页面，删除的，没删的都在她的电脑上显示的清清楚楚。

“你看到了吧。”

索尔看着那些页面上写的东西，耳根子都红完了。

“嗯。”

“他是因为这个，因为你被太多人喜欢了，所以他不开心。”

“我不知道这些……”

“现在你知道了。”

“那，我该怎么办？”

“我不知道。”

 

第二天凌晨，索尔睡着后洛基去了客厅。

“我就知道。”

娜塔莎半躺在沙发上玩手机，对洛基的到来不意外，她等了很久。

洛基从冰箱里拿出几个布丁，坐在娜塔莎对面与她对视。

白天他去看那群孩子时就知道有人跟着他，他没拆穿，也不好奇。

娜塔莎在洛基浏览过的页面里看到一则招聘孤儿院志愿者的讯息。

“为什么？”

“凭什么告诉你？”

“凭你来了，你知道会有人在这等你。”

洛基扯了扯嘴角，有点不削，“特工的存在，真是令人讨厌。”

“我也希望我只是正常的普通人。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，她不在乎她能听到什么答案，“晚安。”

 

娜塔莎没有把洛基悄悄去当志愿者的事情告诉大家，洛基也像没被发现时一样，幻象去当志愿者，本人留在复联基地。

 

索尔在发现洛基体温下降时爬上了床，美名其曰是暖/床，实际上是他睡够了那窄小的沙发。

“Thor，我们已经长大了，你不觉得这样太亲密了吗？”

“那你害怕的时候在我怀里为什么不这样说？”

“……”

从小睡到大，直到分化后因为性别相同，他们也是想睡就睡。

索尔是怎么想的。

其实这真的，不是寻常的兄弟之间该做的事情。

洛基没工夫想这么多，索尔散发出来的信息素令他安心，他很快就睡了过去。

 

日子一天一天得过着，没什么大事，小事却很多。托尼在研发出新战甲时为了庆祝，在基地里举行了派对。

娜塔莎因为和班纳去旅游，所以缺席了，巴顿有了小长假也回家陪老婆孩子了。

所谓的派对就是四个人的聚会……

一个冻了几十年的冰棍，两个活了一千多年的兄弟……在他们的衬托下，托尼显得格外年轻。

当然，代沟也很深。

 

第二天早上，索尔被托尼拉到实验室，那个信息素甜到像Omega的Alpha跟他说，“Thor，我怀疑Loki是Omega……”


	3. 真实

“托尼，这不可能。”索尔没有思考就反驳了托尼说的话，笑嘻嘻的去玩桌子上的乐高，“我和他在一起生活这么久，他是Alpha还是Omega没有人比我更清楚。”

“不不不，他昨天散发出来的就是Omega的味道，虽然很淡，但觉得不会错。”托尼收起笑脸，一脸严肃。

“你在哪里闻到的？是什么味道的？”

“昨天晚上，他从厕所出来的时候，味道……苦艾？还有其他的什么，只是一瞬间的，不是很清楚，但那并不是Alpha的气味。”

成功拆了两个乐高模型的索尔心里乱成了一团麻，托尼描述的没有错，他近距离闻过洛基的信息素，是淡到几乎没有的苦艾味惨杂着其他的味道。

可他还是不信洛基是Omega。

“是你太敏感了，分化后我也曾和他睡在一起，他对我的信息素没有反应。而且他从来不会发/情。”

“你和多少个Omega发生过关系？”

“问这个干嘛？”

“看来是没有了。我和很多的Omega有过关系，什么味道我都接触过，斑比是Omega，不会错的。”托尼信心满满的看着索尔，“至于发情期……他可能是故意瞒着你。”

索尔拆着最后一个乐高模型，那是班纳花了三天才拼好的。

托尼见索尔不回答，脑子快速转动想到了一个办法。

“有两个办法证明斑比是不是Omega，第一，你趁他睡着后扒他裤子，第二，趁他睡着后咬他的腺体。”

“他会杀了我的。”先不说洛基睡眠浅，稍微一碰就能清醒，要是被发现了，他可能会被洛基拿刀捅个对穿，然后逃走，“而且万一他真的是Omega，我更不能咬他。”

这两个方法都能把洛基激怒……

“那我们先迷晕他，再找一个快速愈合伤口的药剂，Thor，你的心思我知道。你对Loki的感情可不是单纯的兄弟，临时标记只能保持几天，最长不过半个月，你不用担心。”

“我没有……”

“有没有你自己知道。”

 

他以为他隐藏得很好，是啊，他怎么可能对他的弟弟没有坏心思。

从什么时候开始的？

一直都是。

分化后他对那些甜腻到不行的Omega信息素极其反感，唯独喜欢洛基身上那若有若无的苦艾味。

他没想过洛基是Omega，即使梦里的时候，就是那种梦里的时候也是Alpha。

他不敢跟洛基说，他怎么敢……当初他们是亲兄弟，神族没有说近亲不能结婚，但他担心洛基会害怕他。

害怕他这个爱慕亲弟的兄长。

后来他知道洛基不是亲生的，但，他们性别相同……

他把这份感情藏的隐秘，他会和他欣赏的Beta交往做莫须有的掩饰，却总不超过三天，他会被对方以各种理由甩掉……

最长的就是简，准确的说大概交往了十几天，毕竟他们只见过十几次，然后他被甩了。

 

在给洛基留下纸条后的索尔和托尼来到斯塔克大厦。

索尔在沙发上看着托尼和三个医学博士在忙碌，他不明白托尼对这件事情为什么这么上心。

“迅速愈合的药剂我们早就研发了出来，批量生产还有难度。不过这个迷药和愈合药剂对你们管不管用，我不清楚。”托尼拿着两管药剂坐到索尔旁边。

索尔拿起桌上的水果刀在手臂上划了一道深口子，血迹顺着手臂滴落到羊毛绒的地毯上。

愈合药剂很管用，不到十分钟伤口就恢复如初了，不疼，也不痒。

托尼感叹了一下，把迷药给递了过去，这是浓缩的，正常人能昏睡24小时，不知道对索尔他们来说是多久。

索尔把迷药喝下去之后不久，脑袋沉沉的，意识迷迷糊糊的……

 

索尔在斯塔克大厦，洛基在孤儿院给小孩子讲故事。

四点多回到基地的洛基找遍整栋楼也不见一个人影，只有Friday偶尔提醒他的声音。

【怎么还不回来……】

百般聊赖的洛基捧着莎翁的《李尔王》靠坐在客厅沙发上等索尔。

正当他想打个电话催索尔快点回来时，索尔提着两大袋子东西出现在门口。

“Loki，我买了你喜欢的布丁，还有小饼干，还有红茶，一起吃点吗？”

等待的烦躁在见到那人的笑容时早已消散不见。

洛基放下书籍，索尔坐到他旁边给他打开了一个牛奶布丁。

“待会我们去外面走走好吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我先去换身衣服。”

“好。”

 

索尔把昏睡的洛基抱回房间，他从背后抱住洛基，使他后背紧贴他的胸膛。

索尔的心跳太快，他能听到自己心脏嘭嘭跳动的声音。

撩开洛基后颈的发露出微凸的腺体，索尔口鼻贴紧洛基的腺体，这种距离让他能闻到更浓郁的苦艾味……

轻轻的舔抵微凸起的腺体，像是下了什么决心，索尔开始散发自己的信息素，并一口咬下嘴边的腺体，虎牙刺穿了那薄薄的一层，他的信息素灌输到了洛基的腺体里。

初始的苦艾味下掺杂了泉水的甘甜，脆桃的清香，先苦后甜，甜而不腻……撩人心神。

两股信息素交杂在一起，像是储藏千年浓醇烈酒与未熟透的果子凑成清香浓烈的果酒，像是喝上一口就能醉上三年。

洛基的信息素第一次那么浓烈，像是要把之前抑制的一股脑散发出来一般，他本人还在昏睡，他的身体本能却清醒着。

索尔吻着那露血滋腺体，一手探入洛基的下身。

刚刚被标记的Omega本能的产生生理反应，索尔探到那温热湿润的密道口……

他的弟弟真的是Omega……分化后几百年他都不知道，甚至他们分化后同床共枕他也不知道……

索尔的手还在入口处摸索，他自己也好不到哪里去，无论是近在眼前那腺体的味道还是手上的触感都足以让他疯魔。

他可以那样做，但他深知那不行。

愈合药剂很快产生药效，洛基腺体处的痕迹愈合如初，索尔往房间喷了消散信息素的喷雾，仿佛一切都没有发生一样离开了卧室。

 

迷迷糊糊睡过去的洛基不知道发生了什么事情，他还答应索尔要和他出去的。

一定是该死的发情期作祟，不过怎么睡一觉醒来感觉发情期过去了？

洛基揉了揉后颈的腺体，摇了摇头，这次的药效挺快的。

这些抑制剂，全是他跑到其他纬度请人特调的，高效，绝对有用，并且能压制信息素散发，绝对的好东西。

被带会阿斯加德时他趁机回寝宫拿上了一支，以防不备之需。

高效抑制剂的副作用是那几天身体会很虚弱，不过他也习惯了。

与其他抑制剂不同，别的抑制剂对Alpha信息素的抵抗力太弱，这抑制剂能让Alpha的信息素对Omega失效。

这抑制剂还配了一点其他东西能让他几十年才发一次情，信息素味道极淡，他爱死萨卡星的医师了，解决Omega的本能反应对他来说只有好处。

所以，哪怕是同寝而卧的身边人也没发现。

 

这不是索尔第一次因为洛基而产生欲望，不是第一次因为洛基的缘故自己解决……

但第一次有了无法压制的心，第一次有了希望。

他已经在冷水里泡了四个小时，直到洛基进了浴室把他拉起来。

“灯也不开，你泡了多久？”洛基摸着索尔起了褶皱的手，水把他手上的茧子都泡软了。

“Loki……”索尔反握洛基的手，略显沙哑的声音再次开口，“我想抱你。”

“嗯哼……你知道你现在很奇怪吗？”洛基往前走一步，双手揽上索尔的背，重重拍了两下后放开他，速度快的索尔来不及回抱。

“快出去，我洗个澡，然后陪你去外面走走。”

 

他们在迪士尼附近的花园里逛，还不算晚，街上却已经没了什么人。

说是走走，走到一半洛基喊累，顺势让索尔背着他。

“哥哥……”

“嗯？”

“你居然好意思应我？奥丁说了，我只是战利品！”洛基没有趴在索尔背上，他直起身子，小腿在索尔臂间空隙摇晃着。

索尔只能抓紧身上人的大腿以防他掉下去。从小这人就是这样，背他的时候总是闹腾。

“他很爱你，但他不说，你知道他有时候表达能力有点问题。”

“你说他的坏话不怕他听到吗？”

“我又没说错，他总是这样，老顽固！”

洛基俯下身子双手环住索尔，他趴在索尔的肩头，在索尔耳边咯咯笑。

“你掉下去的时候，我很害怕，我怕你真的死了。你在纽约作乱，我害怕你会受惩罚，害怕你变坏，唯一的安慰就是你还活着。”

“原来你也有害怕的东西。”

“有，但是不多。”

不多，就你一个。

“那我下次得多死几次，让伟大的雷霆之神为我担心受怕，这值得写进历史册里。”

索尔停住了向前的脚步，他把洛基放下来转身禁锢他的肩膀，强迫他与自己对视。

洛基不知道索尔在生气什么，索尔眼里的怒意和惧色是如此明显，他的信息素不断散发着，这让他产生了压迫感，不知是他的眼神太恐怖还是那信息素太过霸道。

“怎么了？”洛基脸上微笑着，内心慌着。

这个拥抱太紧，他的内脏都要被挤到一块去了。

索尔的左手死死圈住洛基，右手按压着洛基的脖颈。

“不能死，假的也不行！”


	4. Thor的秘密

距离发情期已经过去了一个星期，可他总感觉哪里不对劲。

像是本能一般，他想靠近索尔，想被索尔的信息素笼罩，一旦索尔不在他身边，他会心慌意乱，会不安。 

这实在太奇怪了。

 

今天是有任务的一天，洛基没有和他们一起去，他有更重要的事情去做。

从小口袋里翻出一个通讯器，每个法师都有自己的小口袋，习惯就好。

“来自MT-996星球的星际通讯，头儿，要不要接？”

刺眼的彩色灯光，形形色色身着暴露的男女，魅惑的舞女在场中央跳舞，劲爆的音乐让环境更加杂乱无章。

银灰色头发化着烟熏眼妆的男人接过那小小的通讯器，邪笑着看了看自己的手下。

“是哪个漂亮小妞在找我。”

“呵呵……”

Grandmaster手里拿着一杯没喝完的酒，没个正形的问候通讯器那边的人，“嘿，你是哪里的妞儿？”

洛基耳膜都快被通讯器里的音乐震碎了，皱着眉吼了回去，“把音乐关了！”

“oh~小王子啊，别来无恙啊~”高天尊打了个响指，周遭一切瞬间停止，就像正在播放的视频被按了暂停键一样。

还是那熟悉的骚气，洛基捏了捏眉头，说出自己的的来意。

“你的抑制剂失效了，我现在抵抗不了Alpha的信息素！”

“嗯哼，小王子，我的抑制剂不可能失效。”

“事实就是如此。”

用了几百年的东西，洛基深知它的好处，但他现在对索尔，那种需求也是真的。

“是不是我用的太多，对我失效了？”产生了抗体，这是唯一的解释。

“不，不是，有人用了几万年还是有效，你现在是对所有Alpha的信息素把控不住还是指定的Alpha？”

“让我想想。”洛基回想了一下，他对史蒂夫的雪松味信息素没反应，对蜂蜜味的托尼也没反应，对孤儿院里的信息素也没反应，深吸一口气，洛基排除了他接触过的Alpha，最后只剩下Thor。

“指定的。”

 

洛基在这方面没有对高天尊隐瞒，他需要高天尊帮他配更合适的抑制剂。

 

“不是抑制剂失效了，是你被标记了。”高天尊喝完那杯酒，把玩着杯子，“抑制剂对被标记的Omega是没有效的，只要是被标记过的Omega，我的抑制剂就不管用了。这是缺陷，我还没能让它更完美。”

“我没有被标记！”

“瞧你的反应，应该是被糊里糊涂的标记了，你用了我的东西这么久，我什么时候骗过你。”

即使是这样，洛基也不相信索尔会标记他，抑制剂失效的可能性比被标记的可能性大的多。

“还有，被标记后……”

“我没有被标记！”

不想再听高天尊废话的洛基把通讯器扔回小口袋。

 

高天尊拿着没了反应的通讯器，他刚刚想给小王子提个醒，抑制剂还有一个副作用就是，他曾经压制的发情期会在他被标记后陆续而来……

“我还想给他提个醒，算了，祈祷那位Alpha腰好肾好吧。”

“倒霉。”

“谁？” 

“他的Alpha。” 

“哈哈，这就是你的错了，能成为那位的Alpha绝对是够幸运的，你看看他那身段，那脸蛋，要不是我也是Omega~” 

高天尊坏笑得看着托帕兹，托帕兹给了一个假笑给他。 

“OK，Party继续。”

高天尊又是一个响指，周遭又恢复成了不久前嘈杂的样子。

 

刚协助完成任务准备回基地的索尔感到腰后一凉……

“Nat和班纳今天回来，一起去接他们吗？”结束完小长假的巴顿问索尔和史蒂夫。

“当然。”

“我就不去了，Loki还在基地等我……” 

巴顿眼睛一眯，打了个哈欠，“我女儿都没有那么黏我。”

“这是好事吗？”史蒂夫说了句令人无法反驳的话。

“……”

某位老父亲心里被扎了一箭。

 

洛基闻不到自己身上的信息素，以防万一信息素的浓度恢复正常，他喷了小半瓶香水掩盖身上的味道。

索尔比平时回来的早了一点，自从那天散步回来后，索尔出门前后都会给他一个实打实的拥抱。

“你喷了什么东西？”索尔吸了一口浓浓的木质混合味道。

“一点香水。”洛基双手抵在索尔胸前，用力推也没能推开索尔。

“我记得你不喜欢这些东西。”

“现在喜欢了。”

在索尔浓烈的信息素笼罩下，洛基腿有些软。

“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“没有。”

“最好没有，你最近殷勤得就像毁了母亲的花园想找我顶包的样子。” 

“如果我毁了母亲的花园，那只能是你让我去的。”

不知是不是他的错觉，他感觉索尔亲了他的头发。

 

浩克和班纳就等同于南极与北极的差距，浩克无知暴躁，班纳博学儒雅。

虽然被浩克摔得挺惨，不过班纳对他还算友好。

班纳在看到自己拼好的乐高积木全被拆散时差一点就变绿了，要不是娜塔莎在旁边的话。

洛基跟着班纳和娜塔莎来到实验室，他的目的就是闻这两位的信息素。

他没有被标记，是抑制剂失效了，他要确认这个事实。

“Loki，这是你干的吗？”

“我没有进来的权限，你们知道的。”

班纳霎时间有点愧疚，是啊，这个权限还是他设置的，理由就是害怕实验室里的东西被破坏。

“抱歉，我忘了。那你进来干嘛？”

“想进来看看。”

“你去录一下指纹，”班纳指了指门口的指纹锁，“按两下，下次你可以自己进来了。”

“不怕我进来破坏？”

“我们总得试着信任。”

娜塔莎和班纳的信息素对他毫无作用，洛基录完指纹后便去了客厅。

 

平时除了研究，班纳也就只有拼积木这一爱好了，意难平，班纳开始调取实验室里的监控视频。

“凶手”找到了，不是洛基，是索尔。 

比这件事情更重要的是，是他们听完了全程托尼和索尔的对话。

“What？”班纳呈目瞪口呆状，娜塔莎也是满脸困惑。  
她知道这兄弟俩的感情不一般，但她实在看不出来洛基是Omega。

 

厨房里，巴顿正在做完饭，史蒂夫帮忙切洋葱。

巴顿让史蒂夫切洋葱是因为史蒂夫有四倍抗力，但是，他的泪腺也是有着四倍的敏感。

流血不流泪的Steve Rogers为三颗洋葱泪流满面。

洛基很自然的走到巴顿旁边，由于他在忙，所以信息素也比平时浓一些。

巴顿恨不得给洛基扎上两箭。

洛基无视巴顿眼里的不满，洗了把手就走了。

 

洛基的疑惑压在心里得不到合理的解释，如果真的按高天尊所说，他被索尔标记了，所以抑制剂失效，自己对他的信息素无法抵抗，可是索尔不可能标记他，而他也没有被标记的感觉。

入梦吧，在索尔的梦里去问他。

洛基在索尔睡前给他使了个魔法，让他重新梦一次上一次的梦。

神只会做两种梦，一种是预言梦，一种是内心深处最想发生的事情。(噩梦是阴影，勉强不算梦，bug使我沧桑.)

索尔入梦后，洛基的手心贴上他的额头。

 

【这里不是闪电宫吗？】

洛基走进了索尔的梦里，眼前是他最熟悉不过的地方，索尔的卧室。

他得找到索尔，问一下索尔有没有对他做那件事情。

【这是什么声音？】

一阵阵暧昧的呻&吟声冲击着洛基的耳膜，他的心揪成一团，能在闪电宫里做这种事情的人，只有索尔。

【他床上那人是谁……怎么声音那么耳熟？】

阻止得了现实阻止不了梦境，掉进醋缸的洛基绕过屏风直视床上交媣着的两人……

洛基吓得收回放在索尔额头上的手，他一手捂着嘴，一手抓着沙发边角，努力不让自己因为看到太过震惊的事情而发出声音。

 

他的眼睛扫了一眼索尔鼓起的下身，后背开始发凉……

 

这是索尔上一个梦发生的事情，无论是预言梦还是所想梦，都挺不可思议的。

 

【我哥春梦对象是我，看样子还不是第一次，众神啊……该怎么办】


	5. 诱惑失败

索尔醒来后伸了个懒腰，睡了一个多月的沙发，慢慢地也就习惯了，没有了第一次那种酸痛感。

【已经七点了。】

挂在墙上的电子表显示着时间，索尔望向不远处床上的洛基。

回想起刚刚的梦，身下的痕迹还没有完全干透，他还能感觉到自己的东西……

【该死！】

还是第一次和洛基共处一室的时候做这种梦，也不知道他有没有说梦话，有没有被洛基听见。

【算了，不管了，趁他没醒先去洗澡……】

熟睡时的洛基没有了平日里的凌厉，只有无限的柔和。那双灵动且总不怀好意的眼睛藏在眼皮下，咄咄逼人的嘴紧抿着，人前高傲且不可一世的他在床上时却像个淘气的孩子一般，他能在床头睡着在床尾醒来，能在熟睡时把自己扭成各种姿势，但他从来不会说梦话。

和他睡在一起时，他会把所有被子缠绕在自己身上，他自己睡时，被子总离他远远的。

【真希望能一直帮你盖被子。】

把薄被盖回洛基身上，索尔双手撑在洛基身体两侧，伏身在他唇角留下一吻后，索尔便出了门。

 

关门声轻轻响起，洛基睁开了没有一丝睡意的眼睛。

他坐起身来，屈起左膝，左手垫着左膝在唇边描绘着刚刚索尔触碰过的唇角。

同一个借口能让他无论何时都回到他身边，他曾经以为那是索尔的愧疚，所以他利用这一点。

只要不危害九界，索尔对他总是百依百顺的，虽然经常惹他生气，不过他总会用一下笨拙的方式哄他开心，他以为这是索尔对兄弟的亲情，所以他利用这一点。

他以为他利用了索尔对他的愧疚，所以无论什么时候索尔都会回来陪他；他以为他利用了两人的亲情，他可以对索尔任性，撒娇，蛮不讲理……

现在看来，是索尔巴不得自己这样做，才会惯着他。

【真是有趣极了，哥哥。】

 

娜塔莎旅行结束，索尔暂替她的工作全都还给了她。

最近还算太平，索尔等同于来中庭度假似的，有事的时候帮帮忙，没事的时候就看洛基的心情，洛基心情好，他们就会一起出门，洛基心情不好，他们就会一直待在基地。

索尔待在基地，洛基也没办法分身去孤儿院，所幸两人就去了海洋馆看海底动物。

“你就不能带我去别的地方吗？”洛基黑着脸，海洋馆里都是带孩子出来玩的，有小孩的地方就会很吵，加上这些鱼还没阿斯加德厨房里的好看！

“那我们去隔壁游乐园？”计失不止一筹啊，周末的人流量实在太高了。

“我想回去。”

“我们出来还不到一个小时……”

“那你自己逛。”

“Loki！”当索尔准备答应洛基回基地时，一个黄色的团子跑过来抱住了洛基的大腿。

那团子也就差不多到洛基大腿处，只见洛基熟练的圈着团子的大腿，把团子托起抱在了怀里。

“我好想你~”黄色团子搂着洛基的脖子，啵唧一下在洛基脸上亲了一口。

索尔的世界观开始崩塌……

“你失约了。”

“对不起，对不起。”小小的脸蛋皱了起来，他低着头，生怕洛基会生气，“你别生气好不好，我被妈妈领养了，我还以为再也见不到你了，所以我才叫你的。”

“我不生气，走吧，带我去见你妈妈。”

距离不到五步处有个中年妇女，就在刚刚，领养了不到一个星期的孩子跟她说他遇到了一个朋友，想去找他。她当然没有反对，然后她就看到Kevin的朋友是破坏纽约的洛基……

Tiff从洛基手上接过Kevin，眼前的洛基和电视上有些不一样。

“Mom，这是Loki，我在孤儿院里的朋友。”Kevin忙不得的将洛基介绍给他的妈妈。

“你好。”

“你好。”

洛基摸了摸Kevin的头发，他说，“以后别想我，做个好儿子，做个好人。”

索尔看到洛基指尖微乎其微的光。

 

 

“Nat！”巴顿摘掉耳机，用手机给娜塔莎打电话。

“怎么了？我这还有事呢。”正在顶班开会的娜塔莎对这通电话报以感谢，她一点都不想听那些议员纸上谈兵。

“我刚刚看到洛基在海洋馆里看到一个小孩，和我女儿差不多大，洛基对他很友好，这小孩会不会是外星人，这会不会是洛基的新计划？”答应给女儿拍工作日常的巴顿伪装成海洋馆里的工作人员，无意看到了洛基抱小孩那幕。

“那就是个普通孩子。”

“那他怎么不怕洛基？我觉得事情没那么简单。”

“等我开完会再解释给你听，相信我，那就是个普通孩子。”

 

回去的路上，索尔一直在用余光偷瞄洛基，托尼说要霸道一点，强势一点。

于是索尔没经过洛基同意，“霸道”地握住了洛基的手。

不是软软的，也不是很硬，常用魔法的法师不同与常用武器的战士，洛基手上没有茧子，冰冰凉的触感，好握。

自从入了梦之后的洛基算是看透了索尔的心思，这种平白无故牵手的行为，可不止一点点暧昧。

“你干什么？”洛基故意皱起眉头，假意生气。

“我怕你走丢了。”

“愚蠢。”这什么破借口……

被骗被捅这么多年，索尔也是有经验的，要是洛基真的不想他牵着，会直接甩开或者给他一刀，不可能这么友好的说话。

“那个小孩是怎么回事？”

“我想吃冰淇淋。”

刚好经过一家甜品店，洛基拉着索尔就进去了。

 

“我要一个巧克力味冰淇淋，一个蔓越莓味冰淇淋。”

“抱歉，没有冰淇淋口味了。”

“那就香草味，还有所有的布丁，打包。”

“先生，我们还有一百多个布丁，你确定吗？”

“是的，他给钱。”

洛基吃了两口香草味冰淇淋就把它给了索尔，索尔一手冰淇淋一手布丁。

洛基心情愉悦时，眉梢与眼角弯弯的，脸蛋也是粉扑扑的，煞是好看。

冰淇淋在他嘴角留下一点痕迹，洛基粉色的舌尖轻轻一扫又把它带回嘴里。

此过程索尔看的清清楚楚。

他就像的到糖的孩子一样，眼里只有那颗糖，完全不知他刚刚那细微的动作多么诱人。

 

“糖要全都化了，你这样不行的。”

刚回基地，厨房里就传来瓷器碰撞和娜塔莎说话的声音。

索尔和洛基走到厨房门口，里面的画面有些惨不忍睹……

史蒂夫戴着围裙手忙脚乱的切菜，班纳和巴顿身脸上都粘上了面粉，娜塔莎在配制什么东西，托尼在榨汁。

“你们这是在干嘛？”

“这位美丽的女士想亲自做一顿丰盛午餐，我们来帮忙。”托尼过滤着菜汁里的残渣，然后把它递给了旁边的娜塔莎。

“或许你们可以来帮忙。”巴顿拿着一个盆，把它递到洛基面前，“用打发器把它打发，打成奶油状就好。”

不是错觉，巴顿居然主动和他说话，没有敌意那种。

“你得告诉我怎么使用它。”

他一个没进过厨房做饭的人，别指望他会用厨房用品。

 

独自一人生活多年的班纳，是在场最有经验的人，而没什么经验的托尼与神兄弟，只能做些简单的活。

洗洗锅洗洗碗，打打奶油榨榨汁这种。

“你得把糖分三次倒进去，慢慢打化，不完全融化蛋糕做好后吃起来时会有颗粒感。”当洛基准备一股脑把细糖倒进蛋清里，班纳一把抓住了他的手腕纠正他。

“哦。”

 

欢声笑语？是的，厨房里的他们笑的开心，集结不一定是为了守护，也可以是在他们的守护下享受一下平淡生活。

打完蛋清又把奶油打发的洛基手上粘上一点奶油往正在揉面团的索尔鼻子上抹去，没有防备的索尔被抹了一鼻子，脸上也粘上了一些。

笑弯了腰的洛基没看到索尔满眼的宠溺。

趁洛基不备，索尔用小臂勾住洛基，把鼻子上的奶油往洛基脸上蹭去。

史蒂夫被这一场面震惊了，本来切土豆的刀往手指切了一道口子。

自从一起做过饭之后，洛基和复仇者们在一起的时间比和索尔在一起的时间还长，睡觉时间不算。

平时一起出任务就算了，之前看书陪他的时间都和复仇者们在一起，这让索尔感到不爽。

所以索尔即使不参与他们的活动，也会跟在洛基身边。

他不想洛基和巴顿打桌球，不想洛基和班纳玩积木，不想洛基和娜塔莎打羽毛球，不喜欢由史蒂夫作为洛基打羽毛的搭档……

打桌球时洛基会弯腰轻俯在桌面，长腿和微翘的臀随着这个姿势愈发夺人眼目，玩积木时洛基骨节分明的手显得更加灵活，打羽毛球时，只要他发力击球，手臂会随着力度浮现好看的肌肉线条，而他抬手的同时衣服下摆自然往上，于此若隐若现的还能看到他腹部的人鱼线。

可这些他怎么学都学不会……他会把桌球击出桌面，搭积木时会太用力损坏积木块，打羽毛球时他会不自禁召唤雷雨……

这一天天的，除了吃饭时间洛基和他说几句话，其他时间都和别人在一起。

 

又是一个睡沙发的夜晚，索尔趁洛基洗澡时爬上了床。

“过来帮我吹头发。”

洛基用干毛巾揉搓着头发坐到沙发上，索尔下了床翻出吹风机走到沙发那边去。

不太长的头发吹不到十分钟就干了，索尔放好吹风机的第一时间又回到了床上。

索尔的动作惹笑了洛基，想睡床去其他房间不就好了，非要和他挤干嘛。

“Thor，我有一个让你一直睡床的机会。”躺回床上，抢过被子盖在身上。

“真的吗？”

“当然，回答我的问题，我满意了你就睡床，不满意的话，是要受到惩罚的。”

“什么惩罚？”

“现在不能说。”

索尔察觉到一丝阴谋的味道，现在回沙发还来得及吗？

“你是不是对我做了什么事情还一直瞒着我？”洛基把目光闪躲的索尔掰正直视他，索尔伸手关了灯，把洛基放在他脸上的手按回去，“是。”

索尔如愿睡在了床上，那感觉还不如睡在沙发上呢，洛基信息素的味道一天比一天浓郁，他在沙发上的时候还能无视，可是床上的距离太近，无法无视。

本能驱使他靠近洛基，把不该干的都干了，理智告诉他那样会失去洛基。

最后无法入睡的索尔还是睡回了沙发上。

洛基心里已经把索尔杀了几万次了，为什么索尔不能主动一点，他都允许他睡到床上了！

实在不行应该找高天尊给索尔配点药，就这样办，给他下药！

 

（其实我觉得兄弟姐妹之间，就是兄弟，姐妹这样，长大了偶尔在一起睡也没什么，只要不搂搂抱抱，我想应该是很正常的现象。当然，有骨科嫌疑的另当别论……）


	6. 标记

泡上一杯红茶，靠在吊椅上，阳光正好，微风不燥，好的天气，好的心情应该有书籍的陪伴。

天台上种植着洋桔梗与白玫瑰，花期以至，微风把淡淡的花香带到他的周边，一切都是那么安然美好。

从透明的药剂里看去，景象变得抽象。

时间在书籍中流逝，瞧着时间差不多了，洛基拿起那管药剂离开了天台。

无色无味，只需要半个小时就可以完全发挥药效，洛基把药剂与冰水融合，心里开始倒数。

才数到23，索尔就回来了。

洛基面带着微笑，拿着那杯水走向索尔，“回来了，喝杯水吧。”

这一瞬间，索尔以为洛基是在家等他的伴侣。

被无视的托尼在眼前这对暧昧的兄弟面前显得格外尴尬，好渴！

“谢谢你，斑比。”托尼从洛基手上抢过那杯冰水一饮而尽……

洛基的脸色瞬间沉下来，索尔以为洛基要生气，一把拉过洛基往房间里去。

 

洛基是崩溃的，高效催情剂只有那么一管，还是高天尊垮了几百个跳跃点给他送来的。  
再想要这个又得等高天尊配好，这可能又要十天半个月的。  
不是他等不及，而是他感觉他要发情了，他得先让索尔主动……  
拜托，被压那个是他，当他知道他是Omega的时候还花了一百多年去接受，他才不要主动去寻欢，他要他的Alpha主动些。

Omega的信息素对Alpha就是天然的药剂，洛基知道索尔已经知道他的真实性别，当那道门把他们与外界隔开时，洛基第一次主动散发他的信息素。

他若无其事的拉着开始发烫的索尔来到床边，Alpha的信息素也开始散发，具有占有欲，掠夺欲。

复仇者们还没有回来，托尼喝了那杯水也不会久留，此时此刻是个好机会。

“Thor，我的腰有点酸，帮我按按吧。”洛基反身趴在枕头上，留给索尔的只有那穿着薄睡衣的后背。

索尔僵手僵脚地在洛基腰上胡乱按着，隔着衣物他也能感觉到这幅身躯的曼妙，往下一点就是他富有弹性的臀，那手感一定很好。

从腰部往上看去，脖颈处散发信息素的地方，诱惑着他咬上一口。

“Loki，能不能不按了？”索尔自知再按下去他就控制不住自己原始的欲望了，洛基对他而言就像撒上砒霜的罂粟花，明知那是致命的毒药但还是会随之上瘾。

听着索尔的说话声略显沙哑，不是平日的低沉磁性，而是极力忍耐着什么才会发出这种声线。

这次再不行，他就把阿斯加德炸了！  
“再五分钟，用力点。”

索尔早已口干舌燥，心猿意马，想着再忍五分钟就好，手部加了一点力度，洛基断断续续的哼唧声不断冲击索尔的耳膜与心脏。

不行，忍不了了！

索尔收回了手，从床边站起准备离开这个地方。

“Bro，你要去哪？”洛基抓住了索尔的手顺势坐起，索尔回头就看到洛基微开的领口，带着些许雾气的眼睛，还有刚刚那声“Bro……”，脑子里飘过托尼那句，“标记他就完事了。”

理智什么的，都被抛在了一边，索尔另一手箍住洛基的脖子，弯腰低头就吻住了洛基。

索尔想完全进入洛基的口腔，假意挣扎的洛基不肯张嘴，还虚张声势的推搡索尔。

顺势把人压倒在床上，箍住脖颈的手轻按腺体，受刺激的洛基不受控想叫出声，索尔如愿勾住了骗子的舌头。

索尔把洛基的双手压在上方，双腿也压制着洛基不安分的乱动，战士的臂力比法师的臂力更加强壮，假意挣扎的法师有了合理的理由不再反抗。

这个吻一点也不温柔，粗暴得很，索尔用力吸吮洛基的舌头，牙齿磨着两瓣薄唇，洛基被索尔咬的生疼，报复性的回击过去。

一直闭眼的索尔在洛基回应那刻猛的睁开了眼睛，洛基的眼神勾回了索尔一点理智，可惜那点微不足道的理智被愈发浓郁的信息素瞬间冲散。

空着的手撩开衣服下摆，触碰到那肖想已久的肌肤，顺着腰线逆流而上在乳尖处停下，已经挺立还没硬化的乳尖让索尔迫不及待的轻轻捏住，拇指与中指轻捏住乳晕，食指扣刮着乳尖，从轻轻拉扯到微微用力，身下人的微颤他全都感觉得到。

极具压迫感的信息素冲晕了他的头脑，下身传来空虚感，他的身体向他传达着不满，乳尖被捏住，喉咙处想发出的声音全被堵了回去，下身早已挺立，估计那穴口已是湿的一塌糊涂。

四肢被禁锢住，欲望在喧嚣，他开始发情了，而那个还在亲吻他的金毛却没发现……

索尔感觉身体一凉，他的衣服和洛基的衣服都不见了。  
分开了这个吻，索尔抵住了洛基的额头，轻声道，“我想要你。”  
“I've always been yours. ”

涣散的眼神里倒映着他，因为那个吻而充血红肿的唇更加具有诱惑力，下身被顶到的感觉也是如此清晰。

索尔吻过之处皆留下红痕，他松开了对洛基的束缚与压制，从脖颈吻到前胸，索尔张嘴含住了洛基的乳晕，舌尖挑逗乳尖处的小口，牙齿轻咬周围。  
双手得到解放，胸前的啃咬使他情欲更深，洛基的手握住索尔早已硬透的巨物开始套弄着，他不经想着自己能不能完全包容这跟硬的发烫的东西。  
索尔用力咬了一下，惹得洛基呻吟了一声，身下人在帮他，礼尚往来，索尔也握住了洛基那根……  
他弟弟果然什么都和他不差上下！

索尔直起身子，掰开了洛基的双腿，轻轻摸了摸那道粉色肉缝，湿湿的，软软的。洛基以为索尔要正式开始了，对索尔抛了个媚眼，双腿也缠上了索尔的腰。

“不要……Thor，No……啊~”洛基怎么也没想到索尔会亲他的私处，羞耻心爆棚的他真实的想推开索尔，却在索尔的啃咬下软了身子。

阴蒂被啃咬，那酥麻的感觉从下腹传到脑子里，湿润的舌进入了连他都没碰过的内里，唇齿擦过的地方也有别样的舒爽，他想留住这种感觉……  
洛基的味道他标记的时候已经知道，如果要形容，那时候他就像未熟透的脆桃，而现在的他就是熟透的蜜桃，像蜜桃一样甜。  
顿时想起他曾经反感那些甜腻的Omega，唯独喜欢洛基身上淡淡的苦艾，或许不是他讨厌那种味道，而是他只喜欢洛基的味道，无论是苦到咂舌还是甜的像蜜。

内壁里是细细小小的褶皱，索尔的舌苔一一碾过那些褶皱，舌头模仿着抽插的样子，顶到一块凸起时洛基极速收缩了一下。

被开发过的蜜穴逐渐感到空虚，它需要更多，能把它填满，能蹂躏它，能让它的主人感到愉快的东西。

洛基抓着索尔的头发把自己往索尔那边送，他想要更多，比如索尔的阴茎。内里剧烈收缩后，索尔起身亲吻了一下洛基的龟头，随即把两根手指插入蜜穴里不断按压着洛基的敏感点，重新含住洛基的乳晕，手上的速度丝毫不减，身下人的颤抖宛如一把钥匙打开了他心里的恶兽。

“哥哥~啊~”第三根手指插进时，洛基内穴已经被开扩得很好，随着动作而响起的水声清晰可见，他也达到了一次小高潮。

硬的发烫的阴茎抵在洛基的穴口，刚刚还是肉缝的穴口现在已经被打开了一些，晶莹的液体像是给蜜穴渡了一层光。

“我要进来了。”

开扩过的地方很容易就容纳了索尔巨物的前端，更里面没被碰过的地方就没那么好进入了。紧致而不干涩，猛的一个挺身，洛基的内壁被打开，索尔完全进入洛基的身体，疼痛使洛基弓起身子一口咬在了索尔的锁骨处……

【卧槽，真TM爽！终于得到肖想已久的爱人……】  
【很痛，很舒服……我终于得到了爱了千年的哥哥。】

索尔吻掉那颗因为疼痛而流的泪，帮他擦掉额头上的薄汗，一个接着一个带着温柔的安慰的吻落在洛基脸上，额头上，唇上，耳边。

“还疼吗？”索尔在等洛基适应，他不想伤到洛基，那样会痛。

“我要~”蜜穴暗示性收缩一下，索尔会意开始小幅度动作起来。

这个吻比上一个温柔得多，洛基慢慢适应了身体里的巨物，索尔的动作也开始粗暴起来。他掰开了洛基的腿屈在身侧，这个姿势他能在每一次抽插都进入到最里。

索尔掌握了洛基所有的敏感点，时重时轻的碾过，洛基的呻吟也愈发娇媚动人。

大开大合的抽插，淫靡的水声不断放大，这和梦里的感觉完全不同，他能真实的感觉自己在洛基身体里律动，听到洛基因为他的动作而发出娇喘声，紧致湿热的穴在自己抽出时咬紧挽留，插入时放软紧裹，甚至在抽插过程中因为过于刺激而又涨大一圈。

“哥哥……唔呜……这里……”被填满的快感，敏感点被碾过的快感在喧嚣，还差一点点他就要到了。

索尔把洛基抱起放在腿上，这个体位不好用力，不过他可是九界最厉害的战士，这些对他来说都不是问题。

洛基被情欲折磨得红了眼眶，嗓子也在索尔撞击下呻吟到沙哑，他紧紧抱住索尔的头，手指缠着金色长发，流水的私处有规律的收缩。

索尔含住了近在眼前的乳晕，这里已经完全硬立了，也被他啃的更红了，双手握住那两边极具弹性的臀部揉捏着，如他所想，手感极好。

洛基微微推开索尔，索尔不明其意，身下的律动一点也没停下。  
每次抽出时，阴茎都带着被软化翻出的里肉，再次插进时快感是如此强烈，索尔的阴茎因为他流出的水也湿湿的，滑滑的，热热的。

洛基看着他是怎么和索尔交合的，他想被标记，就现在。

洛基舔了一下索尔的腺体，沙哑的声音在索尔耳边响起，“标记我，哥哥。”

生殖器早已打开，索尔快速抽动阴茎，舌头添祗洛基的腺体，腺体被触碰以及过于快速的抽动，洛基那股快意席卷而来，先是前端的射精，滚烫的白浊溅潵到他和索尔的腹部与胸口，内部的高潮比他想象的还要猛烈，透明的液体喷了出来，两人交合处更加湿了。内里的抽搐与身体的颤抖让他不得不靠在索尔身上，而当腺体被咬破，生殖器被进入那一瞬间，他尖叫出声，意图往后倒的身体被索尔按回怀里。

索尔感受着洛基的一切，他的抽搐与颤抖，他的紧致与湿热，进入生殖腔更是把他们完全连在了一起。几乎是在洛基潮吹那刻索尔进入了洛基的生殖腔，潮吹过后的极速收缩与抽搐让他没把控住，憋了一千多年的精液全都射进了爱人的生殖腔，成结就在那刻完成，他们只属于彼此。

床榻上是他们留下的处子血，爱液，精液。

洛基靠在索尔身上喘息，索尔趁其不意顺着臀缝手指插入了更隐秘的后穴。

“嘶……”洛基扯了一下索尔的头发，稍稍分开，低头问他，“你想干嘛？”

“想。”

洛基轻笑，像小时候一样，两人鼻尖相抵，轻轻摩擦。

高潮过后的身体敏感易开发，索尔的动作很温柔，除了刚进入时的不适，慢慢地后穴也开始软化流水。

“Thor，我们算什么？”洛基下身给着反应，嘴上却想逗逗索尔。

“彼此的所有。”索尔另一只手牵起洛基的手亲吻了一下他的手背，“我还以为这些事情只能在梦里发生。”

“你在梦里和我做爱？天呐，奥丁知道一定会剥夺你的王储身份。”明知故问的洛基笑的张扬极了。

“是的，做过很多次，各种姿势，不过刚刚发生的比梦里的感觉好上千倍。”

“哥哥，我以为我不会有机会和你做这种事情。”

洛基吻住了索尔，舌尖勾勒索尔的唇形，慢慢撬开他的牙关，洛基的吻细腻温柔，不似索尔的粗暴啃咬，他慢慢用舌尖挑逗索尔再一口含住，把索尔带到他的嘴里慢慢吮着。索尔就像狮子，捕捉到猎物会马上啃食，洛基就像毒蛇，捉住猎物后慢慢打量他，然后一点点的拆入腹中。

手指被水渍打湿，两人均起了反应，索尔把洛基重新压回床上，手指开扩他的后穴。

Omega发情时体温都会偏高，不过身为霜巨人的洛基体温时高时低，毫无保留的赤诚相拥，洛基的耳垂已经红透了，后穴容纳了三根手指，抽插按压下肠液越来越多，肉壁越来越软，索尔把洛基翻转过来，抬起洛基的小腹，下身分开洛基并拢的双腿，把洛基的姿势掰成了跪趴着。

这个姿势和洛基在索尔梦里看到的一模一样，他扯过一旁的枕头把脸埋了进去，羞耻心再次袭来。

索尔掰开那被他揉红的臀瓣看着臀下的穴口，稍微按压还会出水，把臀部抬起一点就能看到刚刚奋战过的蜜穴口，原本粉红的肉缝现在已经红透了，洞口不再紧闭，刚刚射在生殖腔的精液也从那里流出了一点。

“你要看到什么时候！！”

索尔看着洛基羞耻到生气的样子简直可爱极了，做都做了，看看而已又没关系。

一手掰开洛基的臀瓣露出后穴口，一手扶着勃起的阴茎一点点往里挤去。后穴没有雌穴那么湿，而且比雌穴更紧，洛基小小声的咽呜也在透露着难受，索尔被夹的进退不是，松开扶着阴茎的手，索尔的胸膛贴近洛基的蝴蝶骨，手握住洛基的那物套弄着。

“放松，我会轻轻来，不会弄疼你的。”

“我不信。”

洛基侧了一下脸，索尔用胡渣蹭了蹭红扑扑的脸颊，后穴的松动索尔使得完全进去，随后不由分说的就抽插起来。

【这种时候你应该相信我。】

“Thor……啊~唔呜~啊，不要，太大了，唔~”被撑开的后穴还没完全适应就接受着快速的抽插，疼痛激发了洛基的泪腺，眼泪开始在那精致又带着情欲的脸上流淌，伴随而来的快感又让他除了呻吟娇喘再也发不出任何声音，胡乱这像抓住什么缓解疼痛的手被抓住，那人炙热的手心贴着他有点冰冷的手背十指相握。

索尔抽动的同时在洛基的蝴蝶骨处啃咬吸吮留下一个个吻痕，松开握住身下人阴茎的手，微微用力拍打着那人紧实的臀部。

“哥哥……轻~轻点……”前期有多疼，后期就有多爽，在索尔的抽动与碾压过G点的行动中，洛基从疼痛变成了完全舒爽，一道道软糯暧昧的呻吟，一声声交合处撞击而发出黏腻的水声，刚刚因疼痛的泪水已变成过度快感而导致的生理性流泪。

前端马口流出精液，雌穴也感到空虚出水不断，洛基以为他的体力能再撑久一点，奈何索尔打桩机一样的速度让他腰酸腿软。

索尔捏住洛基的大腿根借力更用力地撞击他的后穴，这完美的蝴蝶骨与腰线冲击着他的视觉效果。再一次顶过洛基敏感点时，他再一次体内高潮，肠液增多，水声也越来越大，索尔分明看到洛基高潮时腰窝浮现的浅金色纹路。

【Loki是霜巨人，霜巨人有身体纹路，高潮时Loki会浮现出纹路，那么他应该可以把Loki操回原来的样子吧……】

有了此想法的索尔把阴茎从后穴抽出，空虚已久的雌穴被进入时猛的一紧，两人同时发出满足的低喘。

索尔两手都抓住了洛基的大腿根，有了明确目标的索尔几乎是想把囊袋都塞进洛基的蜜穴里，还不知道索尔目的洛基单纯的以为是自己的信息素让索尔想占有他而已。

索尔插入洛基的生殖腔用力操干起来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声源源不断，腺体被咬的红肿，两股信息素早已交融在一起不分你我。

“Thor……哥~前面~哥哥……”自己根本无法前端高潮的洛基求助索尔，索尔好心的帮助洛基撸动阴茎，在洛基蜜穴收缩的频率上看，他就快射了，索尔一下就堵住了马口。

“你干什么呀……”

撒娇很管用，但现在不行，要不是看到洛基腰窝的纹路越来越深，索尔差点就放开了洛基。

掰不开索尔的手，洛基无法射出来，生殖腔被完全操软，新一轮的潮吹在抽插中释放，索尔用了那么一点点的电流……

“Thor！”洛基拼命的扭动，索尔用力钳住他，用力操他，蜜穴里流出来的水滴落到床上，电击的缘故洛基收缩频率越来越快，他的腿在颤抖，腰也软了下来，这次潮吹喷出来的水比上一次还要多，从腰窝处开始，纹路开始遍布全身，索尔咬住洛基的腺体，在洛基生殖腔里不停捣鼓，他松开了洛基的阴茎，洛基得以发泄后喘了一下，上一次没来得及感受，这一次他算是完完全全感觉到成结的感受，滚烫的精液撒在生殖腔里，索尔的阴茎堵住出口，完全被填满，身心俱是。精液完全被锁在里面，如果有缘，这里会他们有一个孩子，或者两个。

射进去那刻，洛基的身体从脊背开始泛蓝，直至遍布全身。

“Loki，我把你操蓝了~”

索尔抱起洛基让他趴在他的怀里，洛基没有索尔那么精神，他虚透了，微微睁开眼睛撞上索尔满怀温柔宠溺的笑脸，再看看自己的身体……

“等我发情期过了，你会后悔的。”

索尔摸了摸洛基的犄角，他一点都不担心洛基会真的捅他的肾，他往后几千年的性福还得靠它。

 

 

 

 

 

那么，在他们为爱鼓掌的时候有没有发生了什么呢？

首先是回到基地的复仇者们，托尼前脚一走，复仇者们后脚就回到了基地。  
像以往一样，他们需要休息。  
过了好一会儿，铺天盖地的果酒味信息素爆发，烈酒与果子的融合爆发在空气中每一个角落。  
这浓烈的信息素他们无从考察从哪里来，他们只知道在这种浓度的信息素下他们会被迫发情。  
当他们准备离开基地时，更奇怪的事情发生了，六月份的雷雨天气很正常，但是六月份雷雨夹雪，谁见过这场面！  
纵使见过各种场面的复仇者们也都为这一奇怪的天气而感叹了几下。

 

其次，这场雷雨夹雪不单止发生在纽约，而是整个Yaadrasill纬度。

 

最后，禁欲了一千多年的神兄弟不仅信息素笼罩了整个复联基地，那场雷雨夹雪整整下了三天。

 

 

在他们休息过一次之后……

 

恢复成正常肤色的洛基窝在索尔的臂窝里，洛基身上的吻痕，索尔身上的抓痕，无一不透露着他们的疯狂。

有些东西叫腻了，有些东西叫上瘾。索尔对洛基，从来都是上瘾。

 

“Baby，我很羡慕前几天你吃的冰淇淋。”

“你太大了……”

“你可以的！”


	7. 喝了那杯水的Tony

复联基地又一次面临着危机。

先是洛基生病，后是托尼标记了一个Omega。

洛基生病这回事，导致索尔心情不好，焦急，然后整个纽约都在下雨，不带停的。

托尼……他标记了一个未成年。

“我一直很自控的，从来没有标记过任何一个Omega，嘿，老冰块你别用这种眼神看我！”

史蒂夫是看在霍德华的面子上才不去抡托尼的，未成年，标记未成年这种丧尽天良的事情他居然做得出来！

“她长什么样子？”

“是他……不管是他还是她，我一个人对付不了。他还是个高中生，成绩挺好，家里有个美丽的婶婶，Steve！你别看我！”

托尼被史蒂夫的眼神盯得发毛，虽然这件事情是他不对，但史蒂夫的眼神像是他做了什么十恶不赦的事情一样。

托尼放映出一段视频，这是某位好邻居帮助别人的视频。

“这是他。”

“你现在想怎么做？”娜塔莎双手环在胸前不断重复看那个视频。“你不说我们也不知道你标记了一个未成年，你大可以不放在心上。”

“我又不是禽兽。”沉默了一下，托尼说，“他要是愿意就带他去做手术，去除标记，他要是不愿意，我就养着他。”

 

Peter Parker慌得一批，他只是去做个高薪兼职就被标记了。

他该怎么和May说？

已经第四天了，May出差完回来了，她肯定会闻到他的信息素不对劲的……

回到家门口不敢进门的Peter正在做心理准备。

【你可以的，Peter，你可以的，没关系的，你可以的……】

深吸一口气，Peter打开了门，漏出了一个算作轻松的笑容。

“嘿，May，我……你怎么在这里？”怎么回事，标记他那个混蛋居然和他婶婶坐在一起？

“嘿，Mr. Parker。”

“Peter，你怎么没告诉我补助金的事情？”May侧着身，没有责怪也没有好奇，只是普通询问。

【看样子May还不知道。】Peter心想。

“我给你发了邮件，你没回复，刚好顺路我就来看看。”托尼喝了口茶，“我批准了，现在我们是合作伙伴了。”

Peter懵逼……

“你什么都没告诉我，怎么回事？你现在学着瞒着我了？”

“我只是知道你喜欢惊喜，所以我想到时候再跟你说。”

托尼看着这个因为慌乱而手忙脚乱的孩子，怪可爱的。

“我能单独和他聊五分钟吗？”托尼问May。

“当然。”

 

进到这间小到不行的卧室，托尼偷偷瞄了Peter一眼，故作轻松的走到窗边的电脑桌旁。

“这是什么？复古科技？”托尼拨了拨桌子上老式的电子产品，“这是旧货店买的？还是在salvation army？”

“事实上是在垃圾站捡的。”Peter有些无奈，有些茫然。

“你是捡破烂的？”

“是啊，我是……听着，我绝对没有申请你的补助……”

“停，让我先说。”

“Okay。”

Peter一屁股坐回了床上，他都不敢想自己经历了什么。在他旁边那个人是他偶像，他的学习目标，要是正常情况见到他，他能高兴上好几天……

但是，这也是标记他的混蛋，没经过他的同意强行标记了他！

“让我直奔主题，第一，是前几天的事情，我很抱歉，我会承担一切责任。第二……”托尼打开了录像，“这是你，对吧？”

“不是。”

“别撒谎，这就是你。看看你，3000磅的车，40英里的时速，你的能力不简单。”

“这只是You Tube的视频，你在上面找的对吧，你知道那是假的，全是电脑特效。”

Peter站起身来收拾被托尼弄乱的桌面，一边不停地做无谓的解释。托尼随手拿起棍子戳了戳天花板，一套棉质衣服掉了下来，Peter连忙跑过去把那衣服扔进衣柜下方。

“这是什么？”

“呃……不关你的事，请你离开我家！”

“所以你是蜘蛛宝宝？打击犯罪的蜘蛛，蜘蛛娃？”

Peter背靠衣柜，认命般反驳，“S……Spider-man。”

“那套连体婴儿服可不行，你可不能叫这名。”

“这不是连体衣！”Peter白了托尼一眼做回床上，他不该对这个人太客气，“我会去做手术去除标记，没什么事你赶紧走。”

托尼坐到Peter旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你知道我很惜才的，而且现在我们谁也不知道会不会有小斯塔克，你有两个选择，要么被我包养，要么加入复仇者联盟。”

“我要上课，我还要做作业，我没空。”

“没关系，你有空再来，你可以和你那婶婶商量一下。”

Peter脸色微变，托尼又说，“反正她现在还不知道你瞒着她这么多事情，我可以当个好人告诉她。”

“你威胁我？”

“算是吧，Kid，二选一。”

 

加入复联这个主意是娜塔莎出的，至于包养，是托尼刚刚想到的。

洛基晕睡了十几个小时，浑身发烫，喂药也吃不下去。

连续三天的雨夹雪已经上了新闻，第四天暴雨不断，路上积的水都有十几厘米了。

复仇者们在信息素退散后就回到了基地，现在神兄弟那说不清道不明的关系赤裸裸的展露出来，喜大普奔。

从海洋馆回来那天，娜塔莎就把洛基去孤儿院做志愿者的事情告诉了巴顿，所以巴顿勉勉强强接受了洛基。

阿斯加德那边也是喜忧参半，喜的是弗丽嘉，忧的是奥丁。

洛基醒来时外面还在下雨，索尔不在房间里。站立时腿还是软的，腰也疼得要死，啊，这该死的后遗症。

扶着腰慢步走到客厅，只有一个没见过的人坐在沙发上。

“看见Thor了吗？”洛基以为这是神盾局的特工，没多在意。

Peter按照约定来到了复联基地，突发情况就是有了个任务，基地里只剩下昏睡的洛基和照顾洛基的索尔。

“额，他在厨房。”Peter搓了搓手，然后起身走到洛基面前伸出手，“你好，我是Peter Parker。”

“Loki，你醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？怎么不好好躺着？”拿着药的索尔把药水放到一边，快步走向洛基并牵起他的手。

“我没事，有点饿了，你刚刚干嘛去了？”

“给你冲药，你生病了。”

“你这是什么？”洛基勾起索尔左耳侧的一缕头发，他怎么把他的头发和他的编在一起了。

“父亲也是这样对母亲的，我不能比他差。”

“傻子。”洛基用额头蹭了蹭索尔的脸颊又用鼻尖抵住索尔的鼻尖，“去买布丁，柠檬味的，青梅也可以，还有一份鹰嘴豆松饼。”

“好，等我回来。”短暂的一个吻结束后，索尔出了门。

吃了一嘴狗粮的Peter保持假笑。

洛基半躺在沙发上看书，雨已经停了，太阳也准备出来了，他的肚子也饿了。

乒乒乓乓的响声从厨房响起，Peter记得厨房里没有人的，他走到厨房一看，悬空的热水壶往杯子里倒水，其中一杯水飘到他的面前，他接住了，另一杯水飘到外面去了。

“Mr. Odinson，这是魔法吗？你是怎么能操控它们为你泡茶的？这太酷了！”瞬间开启星星眼的Peter凑到了洛基跟前。

洛基终于闻到了Peter的信息素。

【看上去还是个孩子，铁皮人怎么下得了口？】

洛基抿了一口绿茶，烫嘴，“多练习就好。”

“这像极了电影里的特效，Mr. Odinson原来你本人这么好相处啊，我在电视上看过你一次，就在你破坏纽约的时候。”

【不提这件事情，我可能会对你更好。】

“oh，我差点忘了，孕夫是不能喝绿茶的。”洛基一把夺走了Peter手里的茶杯。

“什么？孕夫？(˚☐˚! )/”

“它们才相遇，你肯定感觉不到，没关系，过不了多久去做个检查就好。”

Peter吓得捂着肚子，怎么可能，才几天的事情怎么可能能看到。

“Mr. Odinson，你在开玩笑吧？”

“不信算了，过段时间去医院医生也会告诉你的。”

Peter想在洛基脸上寻找骗人的神情，没有找到，他像极了一个好心的医生。

【我真的要当爸爸了吗？我还在读书啊！怎么办，要不要休学？我要做多少兼职才能养活一个孩子？男的女的？该取什么名字？May知道了会发疯的……】

洛基看着Peter吓到泪眼汪汪的样子，

【这小孩比索尔还好骗。】

 

那么那天发生了什么呢？

 

复仇者们都出任务去了，索尔也去陪洛基了，托尼认为留在基地里太无聊，决定去新的子公司逛逛。

子公司的人工智能是新研发的，还没取名字，还有一点BUG没完善。

比如Jarvis就不会凭一个工作证而放实习生来打扫他的办公室，何况眼前这个人，还只是个打零工的。

工作证明上打着大大的Part-Time Job，看上去这人还没成年啊。

“你成年了吗？”

“没有。”

雇佣童工是犯罪的，斯塔克上下就没有过未成年员工，兼职也不行，不对，什么时候有兼职这回事？

托尼马上拿掌心炮对准那个看上去人畜无害，指不定又是哪里特工的青年。

Peter被吓死了好嘛，他只是来参加校园组织的兼职就被自己的偶像用掌心炮瞄准。

“你是谁？”

“I'm Peter Parker，我没有恶意，我也没有乱动其他东西，就是来打扫卫生的。”

“雇佣童工是犯罪的，你的真正目的是什么？”

“我是来赚钱的，学校组织了一次社会实践，有很多选项，不过我选择来这里兼职，是因为薪水很高……

“Sir。”贾维斯已经通过面部识别把Peter的信息全都掌握了，“他是Bronx High School of Science三年级的学生，上个月学校给你发邮件，希望能让学生来体验几天工作，你同意了。”

事情太多太多，想不起来同意了什么，不过贾维斯说有就是有吧，他是唯一不会骗他的人。

托尼收起掌心炮，漏出一个亲和的笑容走向Peter，并友好得拍了拍他的肩膀，“抱歉，我还以为你是什么特工，兼职很好，你就不用打扫了，回去吧，薪水照样发给你。”

“不行，我的工作还没有完成，我不能贪小便宜。”

还是个倔脾气，算了，由他吧。

“那你扫吧。”

托尼坐回办公桌前检查子公司还有没有哪里有BUG，他该改一下这里的人工智能，再给她取个名字，咦，怎么有股甜甜圈的味道？

“Mr. Stark，麻烦让一让……”

Peter拿着扫把和铲子，托尼往后退了一点，把位子空出来让他打扫。

然后甜甜圈的味道越来越明显，Peter背对着他，托尼一眼就看到了甜甜圈味道的来源。

是信息素。

忽然间燥热难耐，按都按不住，托尼关掉贾维斯和房间里的其他人工智能，扑向Peter……

不知道雇佣童工和q……j未成年哪个罪名比较严重？


	8. 骗小孩

Thor寻便了整座城市也没找到柠檬味或者青梅味的布丁，出门走得急也没带手机，空手回去说不定Loki会给他的肾来次刀尖按摩。

横竖都是死，但是不能饿着Loki，索尔买了原味布丁，然后去超市买了柠檬和青梅。

复仇者们要去端了九头蛇的据点，一时半会儿的回不来，当Thor回到基地时还能听到一些Loki和Peter的笑声。

“记住我说的话，出事了来找我，我会站在你这边的。”Loki揉了揉Peter深棕色的小卷毛，画面和谐极了。

“Loki，我回来了。”索尔提着大袋小袋进了门，洛基的视线盯在印有小熊图案的袋子上，“我没有找到柠檬味布丁，不过我给你带了柠檬。”

“Peter你饿了吗？”

“有点。”

“哦。”

Peter从心底里羡慕Loki，因为Thor对他实在太好了。有哪个Omega不想自己的Alpha眼里只有他一人呢……

越想越气，越想越委屈，青梅实在太酸了，酸的他眼泪都绷不住了。（真的是因为酸的，不是因为其他的。）

 

Steve回来就看到这幅场面，一个孩子边吃梅子边抹眼泪，看上去实在是太可怜了。

Peter听到开门声一回头，喉咙咕噜一下，梅子核被他吞了下去。

“嗨，Peter，I'm Steve Rogers。”Steve把盾甩到身后，上前给Peter来了个拥抱。

“Captain？我是你的粉丝，我特别喜欢你，你能帮我签个名吗？或者合张影？天呐，我以后要和你一起共事吗？太幸运了！”Peter紧紧抱住史蒂夫的盾……

造孽啊，这么好一孩子……

复仇者们陆续进来，Peter兴奋极了，一时间忘记了他是为什么才会来到这里的。

Peter热情的拥抱了每一个人，禽兽不算。

“见到你们实在太开心了，我都不敢想有一天我能和你们拥抱！”

Peter开心得手舞足蹈，深色的眼瞳因开心而亮晶晶的，纯净得像是会发光的星星。

“要和我们一起吃饭吗？你想去外面吃还是吃点冰箱里的？”Clinton拿出对儿女的语气询问Peter，这么乖的孩子谁会不喜欢呢？

“我吗？我都可以的，三明治或者汉堡都可以。”

“芝士汉堡怎么样？”托尼说。

“No no no，芝士汉堡不好吃，Captain，你觉得呢？”

“你说得对，芝士汉堡不好吃。”

Peter心里简直要把Loki夸上天了，Loki说的对，无论Tony说什么反驳就好了，求助Captain，Captain会帮他。

“不远处不是新开了家法式餐厅吗？就去那吧。”Natasha说。

 

吃法餐嘛，就是有大把时间聊天。

Tony有意和Peter搭讪搭讪培养感情，奈何吧，Peter总反驳他不说，说不过他就找Steve当外援。

Peter也差点被Tony的“甜言蜜语”欺骗，他才不信这个人面兽心的男人任何一句话。

当着众人的面，Tony也没有太放肆，碰壁几次后就不再搭话，他在想办法制造独处时间。

Tony不再搭讪的行为让Peter对Loki说的话更加确信了。

Peter还是学生，他只有周末的时间会来复仇者基地领取属于他的任务，平时下课后的空余时间他会去帮助邻居们，打击一下犯罪分子。

今天是星期三的晚上，May带他去了一家泰式餐厅，那里的店员好像有点喜欢May，还给他们送了一份糯米布丁。

May说他最近心不在焉的，她说她并不喜欢Tony stark。

 

Peter洗完澡回到卧室后看见了一个不请自来的人。

“你来着干嘛？”Peter小小声得说着，顺带把门反锁上。要是被May进来看到，那就完了。

“送点礼物给你。”Tony拿起旁边的袋子扔给Peter。

Peter不好奇他是怎么进来的，他的窗户少了些防盗网。

袋子里是套衣服，红蓝配色。

“穿上试试看。”

Peter把衣服扔到一边，独处空间里他不知道该怎么和Tony顶嘴。

“Mr. Stark，请你离开我家。”

“只需要三秒，这栋楼就是我的，你家也是我的。”

有钱真的能为所欲为，全身家当还不够人家一顿饭钱的Peter自认倒霉，索性无视Tony，写起了作业。

“你这道题解析的不错，有前途！”Tony凑到Peter旁边，对Peter解题的思路表示赞赏。

“这几天没来找你是出了点事情，你不会生气吧？”

“没有。”

“给我点面子，我第一次对一个人这么有耐心。”

“不给。”

“那你能不能语气好点……”

“不能。”

不可一世的天才Tony Stark在自己的Omega身上没讨到一点好处。

他就不信征服不了这个毛都没长齐的小屁孩！

“看来只有你婶婶能管得住你。”除了威胁，Tony好像没有办法了。

“是的。”

Tony没有在Peter脸色上看出什么变化，他全身心投入到方程式中。

“我们好好谈一谈。”

“我们没什么好谈的。”

“Kid，我知道你还在生气，但是我们得把关系确定下来。”

“我不会和你在一起的。”

“你已经被我标记了。”

“我可以去做手术。”

“首先，做手术对你的身体很不好，其次，万一你怀孕了，就等同于杀了一个孩子，你想杀死一个孩子吗？”

Peter终于回过头看Tony，Tony清晰的听到Peter磨牙的声音。

“我要睡觉了，请你离开我家。”

 

Thor才进去开始动作，Loki的手机就响了。做这种事情时被打扰是很不好的，神兄弟决定无视这个电话，先做完再说。

铃声一直在响，Loki火了，准备把手机扔了又看到署名，好吧，那就先暂停，反正他们还有一晚上时间。

“Loki，Loki，他真的来找我了，还送了我一套战衣，对我的态度也好了很多，你太厉害了。”

Peter兴奋的奶音通过手机传到Loki耳边，Loki笑了笑。

“然后呢？”

“Loki，你的声音怎么怪怪的？”

Loki已经很努力得用正常的口气说话了，但是后面的打桩机不听话……

“我没事……啊~……哥哥~”Thor没出来，就这个姿势……把洛基翻了过来，有多刺激……不言而喻，Loki克制不住喊了出来。

这声音把Peter吓到连手机都摔了，挂机后的他后知后觉连脖子都红了。

“小坏蛋，我该怎么惩罚你？”

“那套衣服，我穿行了吧……”

由于Loki的三心二意，Thor接下来十分暴力，由此Loki受不了的答应了Thor猥琐的要求。

 

“嗨，Peter。”

穿上战衣的Peter被人工智能吓了一跳。

“嗨，Miss，What's your name? ”

“我没有名字。”

“那我该叫你什么？制服女士？这不太礼貌……”

“我都可以的，Peter。”

Peter按了一下蛛网发射器，手部发射出来的蛛网比他做的好一点点。

“或许我可以给你取个名字？莉茨？”Peter想起了曾经喜欢过的女孩，“不不不，这也太奇怪了，要么Karen？”

“如果你喜欢，你可以叫我Karen。”

 

（小剧场）

当Loki成功哄骗Peter，让Peter相信自己揣了小斯塔克后。

“你看他年纪也不小了，为什么到现在都没有孩子？”Loki给Peter腾了个位置，让Peter坐在他旁边。

“为什么？”

“那是他不想要孩子，我猜他技术挺好的吧。”

“是挺好的……”

“对吧，他和那么多人在一起，为什么没有孩子，不是他没有能力，是他不想要。”

“那我该怎么办？”Peter眨着迷茫无辜的眼睛盯着Loki。

“你想留下这个孩子吗？”

“想。”

“那你讨厌Tony吗？”

Peter思量了一下，“他本来是我的偶像，我的学习目标，后来他标记了我，我对他很失望。”

“如果你想留下这个孩子，你就得让Tony爱你。”

Peter愣住了……

“只有这样你才能留下这个孩子，为了孩子，你必须这样做，等孩子生下来，你再抛弃他。你们的法律好像是，打胎不犯罪，杀人犯罪，到时候他也不能逼你了。”

“那他要是和我抢孩子怎么办？”

“他都不想要孩子，怎么会和你抢呢？”

Peter沉思了好久好久，久到那杯茶凉透，他才终于下了决心。

“那我该怎么办才能让他爱上我？”

Peter那副为了孩子慷慨赴死的样子实在搞笑，Loki的恶趣味得到了大大的满足。

“首先你要做到让他记住你，方法是，离他远点，不要理他，要是他主动和你说话，你就顶嘴，说什么你都反驳。如果那个老冰块在场，你还可以找他帮你，他对青春期的孩子特别照顾。”

“我不是孩子了……”Peter低下头小小声地说，“我都有孩子了。”

“这些不重要，重要的是，按我说的做。”

“这样不会让他讨厌吗？”

“不，他喜欢这样，听我的，没有错。”

“老冰块是谁？”

“Steve。”

“Captain？Captain真的会帮我吗？我超喜欢他的，虽然我们不认识。还有还有，要是Tony把事情告诉May怎么办，May是我婶婶，她要是知道了会打死我的。”

“没事，我能帮人洗掉记忆。”

接下来的半个小时，Loki用他那迷惑九界的银舌头教Peter怎么无视Tony又不会另Tony反感。

Peter听着Loki的话也慢慢放轻松，对其他复仇者做自己就好，对Tony一定要凶狠一点，他牢牢记住了这一点。

“他很会甜言蜜语，不过他哄你几句你不理他，他就会停下了。所以千万不要被他的话所欺骗，记住了吗？”

“记住了。”

 

等等，是不是还漏了什么？

对了，忘记说了，Loki穿的是Thor特地为他定制的猫式套装。


	9. 默默地秀恩爱

Tony真的是受够了Thor和Loki。

一个月，一个月内他们弄坏整整坏了46道门！

虽然他钱多，可是这门坏的实在是太频繁了，甚至乎对门也被他们所摧残。

“谁叫他晚上总压着我，你们知道他有多重吗？我实在受不了才把他扔出去的！”某位当事人破坏门的理由。

而另一位当事人的辩解是，“天气实在太热了，冷气16度外面的热气也会冒进来，Loki他冰冰凉凉的，我忍不住……”

受害者Tony表示，这不是天气惹的祸，也不是房间惹的祸，这锅他不背。

而自从神兄弟的关系进一步升华后，复联基地弥漫着浓浓的恋爱酸臭味……

只要两人一齐出现，他们的眼里看到的就是以下画面。

 

“今天没人任务，你想吃什么？我可以学着做给你吃。”通常这个时候是早上九点钟，他们吃完早餐后，Thor就会计划中午给Loki投喂什么。

“蛋卷配蓝莓酱，碎肉沙拉，奶酪汤。”

“不吃肉吗？你太瘦了 多吃点肉好不好？”

“你做奶酪汤不放肉吗？”

“不是放奶酪就好了嘛？”

“……我们出去吃吧。”

 

“Loki我看到一本动物学说，我觉得你很像猫耶。”

“你从哪里看到这些乱七八糟的东西？”想起在床上被支配的样子，Loki对猫有点恐惧。

“额……报纸上，Loki你什么时候再扮一次……嗷……”今天Thor被Loki捅肾了吗？捅了。

 

“Loki，我学会了一句话，说给你听好不好？”Thor式星星眼开启。

“说呗。”Loki式心里十分想听但表面上要不在意模式开启。

“那我先问你一个问题，糖是最甜的东西吗？”

“如果木糖醇算糖，那么糖就是最甜的。”

不按套路出牌的Loki让Thor愣了一下下，不过他很快就反应过了，笑嘻嘻的说，“不，全世界的木糖醇都没你甜。”

“你的意思是，我是个东西？”

“我不是这个意思，我的意思是，你是九界最甜的存在。”

“不，我是九界最聪明的存在。”

 

当他们分开的时候，比如说复仇者们和Thor结束任务回去的路上就会听到这样的话。

“那边的公园很漂亮，人也很少，Loki一定会喜欢的，下次带他来。”

“朋友们等我一下，我给Loki买点吃的先……”

“中庭还挺安全的，其实我可以和Loki定居在这里。”

没有当众搂搂抱抱卿卿我我，没有当众甜言蜜语，有的只是习惯性的聊天和习惯性的磁场反应……

他们即使不说话，站在一起也是秀恩爱的存在。

真是养眼又辣眼的存在。

 

这一个月里发生了很多事情，除了神兄弟日常恩爱之外，Tony即将追到Peter之外，复仇者基地多了三个孩子。

双胞胎兄妹，Wanda和Pietro，还有生化人Vision。

这俩兄妹被九头蛇利用心灵权杖赋予了一些超能力，哥哥有了世界上最快的速度，妹妹有了能用意念控制物体的能力。

至于Vision，他本来是班纳和托尼研发的机器人，当他们又端了九头蛇的据点时把权杖带了回来后，他们把权杖上的宝石给机器人镶上，Thor来了那么一次电击，Vision诞生了。

偶然成了一个有意识的生化人。

本来就不安静的基地变得更加热闹了，周末时Peter来基地就会和Pietro说一些青年人才懂的梗，这让Tony觉得他和Peter的代沟比鱼尾纹还深。

Loki正常情况会教导这个被能量搅的脑子混乱的女孩控制自己，学会操控她的能量，不正常的情况就是让这个女孩使用能力给他提供一些方便。

Wanda和Pietro还算正常的，不正常的是Vision。

他没有敲门的习惯，仗着自己特殊的身体机构乱走乱逛，问题是吧，他又不是故意的，每次这样做了又会诚恳的道歉，然后下次再犯。

而且他特别喜欢和基地里的人工智能聊天……

所以他们做出了一个决定，让Wanda，Pietro和Vision跟着Steve，Natasha去华盛顿的基地居住，好好培养一下他们。

生活恢复无聊的Loki除了去孤儿院和Thor，基本无事可做。

好不容易来个好骗的小孩，被Tony连哄带骗骗走了，拉都拉不回头，这才一个月就把他的教导抛在脑后了。

再者是来了个法师女孩，天赋不错，要是能好好控制体内的能量，再经过他的指导，将来一定会成为优秀的法师。

结果不到一个星期，就被连花带盆的端走了。

奥丁还不让他回阿斯加德，等到他习惯了这里的生活，他可就不回去了！

 

又是热到快融化的一天，没有冷气的地方和蒸笼的区别就差个盖子了。

发挥种族优势的Loki能让周围一小片的温度降低，这一小片的范围就是以他为中心的方圆五十厘米。

Loki躺在院子里的吊床上休息，一双手从背后捂住了他的眼睛。

“猜猜我是谁？”

“猜猜我是谁？”Loki分化出幻象捂住那人的眼睛，吓得那人尖叫出声。

“Loki，你吓死我了。”Peter气鼓鼓的把Loki从吊床上拉了起来。

“找我什么事？”

“这次考试我没有复习还是得了A+，我想奖励一下自己，趁他们都不在，我们去玩好不好？”

“为什么要趁他们不在才去玩？”

“Mr. Stark说天气太热，容易中暑，让我好好读书，少点去玩。”

“他在养儿子吗？”

“我也觉得是，他和May好像啊，May说的话他也会说，May不让我做的事情他也不让我做，Mr. Stark让我体会到了父爱。”

Loki无意得知了某些秘密。

 

他们吃完冰淇淋后去坐了跳楼机，险些把隔夜饭都吐了出来。

吐着吐着，Peter就晕了过去。

Loki也不是医生，不知道发生了什么，所以就把Peter送到了医院。

结果一检查，好家伙，Peter已经怀孕一个多月了。

本来只是一句玩笑话，结果真的成真了。

“以后少跑跑跳跳，先安胎吧，医生说你的胎像不太稳。”Loki把检验报告扔给刚刚醒过来的Peter。

“好吧，原以为你不会像Mr. Stark一样拦我的，早知道不来找你了。”

“他知道？”Loki惊讶了。

“对啊，Karen把我的事情告诉了Jarvis，Jarvis告诉给了Mr. Stark。”

“Karen是谁？”

“蜘蛛战衣的人工智能，是个声音很好听的女士，她可贴心了，就像May一样。不过May偶尔会凶我……”

“你不担心他让你打掉孩子吗？”

“不会啊，他说他很喜欢小孩子，以前不要小孩只是缘分没到。”

“你信了？”

“信啊，为什么不相信？他不会骗我的。”

Loki扶额，怎么现在的高智商小孩这么好骗吗？

“不过Loki，为什么我和Mr. Stark一次就怀上了，你和Thor……他是不是不行啊。”如果好奇宝宝有比赛，那么冠军非Peter Parker莫属。

“你看我的腰，他像是不行的样子吗……是我们还不想要！”

“原来是这样吗？那你们用什么套套？”

“你可以闭嘴了！”

当然不是Thor不行，他几乎就要死在Thor身下的，他们当然不会用什么套套，也当然不会体外，只是把东西全都排出来而已。他知道抑制剂的副作用，热潮期不定时的到来，如果副作用没完全过了就要孩子，他会被折磨死的。

所以他们决定了，等Loki热潮期彻底过了再说。

 

Peter没什么大事，只要前三个月少点蹦蹦跳跳就可以了。

回去的时候Loki给Thor买了不少油炸食品，Thor就喜欢这些。

基地里少了一半的人，比平常更安静是一定的，不过只要是周末，基地里会比之前更热闹。

因为话最多那个的还留在这里。

平时也没什么大事，Tony在家研制新战甲，Banna博士研究怎么能和浩克共处，有时候要去的地方太远，Thor会捎他一程。

“好香啊。”比常人嗅觉更灵敏的Peter离厨房还远着呢就闻到了从里面传出来的味道。

开门后Peter奔向厨房，Loki拎着吃的走向坐在沙发上的Thor。

四下无人，两人交换了一个吻后，Loki顺势垫着Thor的腿躺了下来。

“父亲说我们可以回去了。”Thor边玩Loki的头发边说。

“他让我来我就来？让我回去我就回去？想都别想。”

Thor把Loki最前面的头发撩起来扫动他的眼睛，Loki抓过Thor的手，张嘴就是一口。

“母亲想我们了。”虎口有点刺痛感，大概是破皮了吧。

“中庭很好玩，不如把母亲接来，这样又不用回阿斯加德，又能看到我们。”

“那父亲怎么办？”

“先晾他个几百年的，反正王储在我手里，我就不回去，有本事他再生一个。”

“那我过几天把母亲接来。”

“嗯，今天吃什么？”

“班纳在做牛排，我买了罗甘莓慕斯。”

“说起罗甘莓，你回去的时候记得带一罐罗甘莓果酱回来。”

“好。”


	10. 无故的脾气

火焰宫的院子里有个秋千，闪电宫里没有。Thor的破坏力太强，闪电宫里没什么东西能“长寿”的。

想坐秋千的Thor只能去找Loki，Loki乐于和Thor分享他拥有的一切。

奥丁很忙，即使没多少公务，他也很少来陪他的孩子们。

大部分时候，都是由神后陪着王子们。

“Mom，要不要再高一点？”

“好啊。”

Loki推着弗丽嘉的后背让坐在秋千上的弗丽嘉荡得更高一些。

小时候，弗丽嘉也是这样推着Thor和Loki的。

Peter大老远就听到了Loki的笑声。

他顺着声音来到顶楼，他看见Loki和一个好看的阿姨在玩秋千，他从未见过Loki笑成这样。

Thor也在，他蹲在一旁给花儿松土。

“你的朋友来了。”弗丽嘉回头跟Loki说。

“This is my mother。”Loki跟Peter说，随后他挽着弗丽嘉的手跟她说，“Mom，这是Peter。”

“Hi, aunt. I'm Peter Parker.”

Peter向前和弗丽嘉握了握手，于此同时他在想，为什么Thor没有一点像弗丽嘉，难道生孩子都是随父亲吗？

那他是不是小心翼翼怀着个孩子到头来一点也不会像自己？

太恐怖了吧！

“你打算什么时候松开我妈的手？”

第一次见面就失礼，怎么办怎么办？

Peter松开弗丽嘉的手，支支吾吾也没完整说出一句话。

“Loki，你吓到他了。”弗丽嘉轻轻拍了拍Loki的手，然后看向Peter，“Peter？你好啊。”

“Aunt，你也好。”

 

Thor回了趟阿斯加德把弗丽嘉带到了地球，至于奥丁就让他晾着吧。

这话是Loki说的。

但是作为阿斯加德的王后，她还有很多内务需要处理，她只是来看看孩子们的生活环境，看看这两兄弟相处的好不好而已。

“再多留两天不行吗？”

“那你和我一起回去？”

“妈妈再见。”

才几个小时，弗丽嘉就回去了，Loki心里莫名的来了一股气。

 

Thor一脸懵逼，他根本不知道发生了什么事，刚从彩虹桥回来就被Loki用权杖攻击了。

捂着略带疼痛的肚子从地上起来，只见洛基还拿着权杖一副准备打架的样子。

“Fight with me”

“I'm not gonna fight you。”他又不是傻子，上一次和他打完他就生气了，还离家出走去搞事了，同样的错误他可不会犯两次。

Loki几乎是在Thor说完话之后就对Thor发起了攻击，明明一个法师，手里还拿着权杖，非要用权杖生打一个战士而不是魔法。

Thor没还手，他一直躲着，Loki也不是吃素的，愈发狠厉的攻击打的Thor都出血了。

“Loki，你怎么了？”Thor都没功夫擦掉嘴角的血迹，Loki打他的架势都不带停的。

“哥哥。”

“我在。”

“你对我而言很重要，谁也取代不了你的位置。”

“那你为什么要打我？”

“我不能打奥丁，只能打你了，谁叫你是他儿子！！”

父债子偿吗？好吧，认了。

 

Banna的出现阻止了这一场单方面家暴。

Thor对今天发生的事情真的是没办法理解，早上还好好的，中午的时候也好好的，自从把母亲送回去，Loki就不对劲了。

回到房间，Thor走在Loki的后面。

“Loki，如果你实在想母亲，我们就常接母亲来这行吗？”Thor勾住Loki的小手指，轻轻摇晃。

Loki转过身，摇摇头，看着Thor浑身的伤眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

“Loki……Loki……”Thor手忙脚乱的给Loki擦眼泪，但这人的眼泪好像水龙头的水一样，一打开开关就不停流淌。

“你怎么不还手啊，都流血了。”Loki摸上Thor受伤的地方，哭的更厉害了。

Loki紧紧抱住Thor，两人接近的身高让Loki能靠在Thor的肩上。

“Loki，发生了什么跟我说好不好？你这样我会很担心的。”他给怀里抽泣的人顺着气，他哭的厉害，泪水把他的衣服都打湿了。

“哥哥~”Loki亲了亲Thor的耳垂，Thor会意。

把他那哭的鼻子眼睛都红红的弟弟压回床上，Loki没有反抗，他们接吻了……

信息素在蔓延，两人信息素的味道缠绕在一起，接下来的事情理应水到渠成，但是今天Loki真的很奇怪。

平时这个时候，两人均散发出信息素时，该产生的反应都产生了，但是Loki现在，该支起来的东西支起来了，该湿的地方却干巴巴的。

十分钟，Thor上下其手十分钟，嘴也用上了，但别说结合，他连手指都没法进去。

每一次只要他碰一碰，那里就会湿的一塌糊涂，今天……

可是Loki明明想要啊……

而且这不该是Omega对他Alpha该有的反应。

“哥哥~”Loki也发现了身体的不对劲。

“要用润滑吗？”

没有用，根本不行，什么办法都试过了，就是不行，两个人躺在床上开始怀疑神生……

 

后来他们困了，睡了一觉，直到早上到时候才成功把那事做了。

Loki最近很不对劲，时而开心，时而不开心，有时候无缘无故就骂他，有时候又对他温柔地不行。

Thor甚是烦恼。


End file.
